1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for positioning two material ends, or for joining two material ends positionally accurately in the correct position, which are connected in a transverse seam welding machine by means of a welding device; a transverse seam welding machine with the device for positioning; and a method for welding two abutting material ends using the step of joining two material ends together in a correct position, prior to welding.
2. Description of Related Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,528 describes a welding machine in which two ends of copper strands are fixed at a distance, and a crucible with a recess can be positioned underneath the distance by means of adjusting screws so that an auxiliary welding substance, which is supposed to fill the distance between the copper strands, is received and held by the recess of the crucible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,405 describes welding of sheet metal strips in the continuous manufacture of a metal pipe by cutting the ends of the sheet metal strips facing each other at an angle toward the longitudinal axis and with an inclination toward the cross sectional plane, welding of the oppositely located ends and removal of the protruding material in the welding seam, wherein the welding seam is extended beyond the longitudinal edges during welding by means of sheet metal pieces attached to the sheet metal strips.